


It Will Be A Spring Ceremony

by Atol



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Jealous Skeppy goes brrrrr, M/M, Paradise Found, Pining, What Can I Say I really Enjoy Jealousy, arguing about arranged marriage, realistic minecraft au, shoutout to the discord server for giving me this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Skeppy just wants to get these birbs and have a good day with Bad. Is that so much to ask?!
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 352





	It Will Be A Spring Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a snippet because someone in the discord server im in really really wanted a SkepHalo featuring the birbs but I got distracted halfway through.

It was a small thing. Not really important in the grand scheme of things, just a whim, a fancy. The colorful birds were just so interesting to look at, and it took nothing at all to convince them that they were harmless. And honestly, he knew Bad wanted them. A few seeds and bam, those feathered friends were along for the ride. Skeppy had no thoughts beyond just going along with the flow, and let Bad name them, because he hadn't thought to name his Blueberry until Bad had named his Strawberry. He would do anything to get the other to have that same wild smile plastered on his face, and if the birds did that then fine. 

It just felt right, to have a matching pair, and Skeppy pushed down the feelings in his gut. He knew he was too far gone, that he had hit the point of no return long before now, and that he was as whipped as they came. But he didn't want to examine it too closely, not right now. He pushed aside the way his insides twisted a bit at the thought, because he wasn't feeling up to grappling with that right at this moment. At this moment he was just giggling happily with his friend, who- 

Wait what?

“No Bad! You can't just make them do that. I mean if they want to they can-”

“Yes you can, you just have to give them more seeds, it's biology 'Geppy.” Was the amused reply. 

“You can't just do that, it's like an arranged marriage!” Skeppy said, unreasonably upset by the idea of it.

“We can give them an arranged marriage!” Was the enthusiastic reply. 

“Well, I guess but-wait no! How would you feel if you had an arranged marriage?” Skeppy asked, quickly climbing the staircase up into their tree house. 

Bad was on close behind, almost on his heels it felt, as he tried to flee the situation at least to some small extent. It was just supposed to be a chill day doing whatever, not this heart-pounding spike of something sour and sharp in his chest. Something about how flippant Bad was being about it just set him off the wrong way. Had him feeling like he was both on fire and rolling around in snow at the same time. 

“I mean. I guess it would depend on the person.” Bad said and it stopped Skeppy short.

The sharp ache in his chest seemed to evolve into a tight lung crushing squeeze and he whirled around. 

“What?! You can't be serious!” He said, glaring at Bad. 

“Wh-what, why not?” And the innocently confused look in his face told Skeppy he was being totally serious. 

“So you mean to tell me, that if someone came along and just arranged a marriage for you, you would be down with that?” He demanded, crossing his arms. 

“I mean...Like I said, it would depend on the person!” Bad tried to defend himself, mirroring Skeppy's pose and looking up at him from the lower stair with a pout. 

He stared at his friend, the pout and the almost defiant look in his eyes, and it had his blood boiling. He knew he was letting his feelings influence him, but he couldn't help it at this point. He could not stand the idea of it, and he was upset that Bad would even consider such a thing. 

“What does that even mean, what would depend? What person could someone possibly set you up with that you would just be like 'Oh sure! Lifetime commitment sounds perfectly fine let's have a spring ceremony'?” Skeppy asked, sarcasm threaded into his tone. 

His gut twisted, as he had the sudden sinking thought. What if he had someone in mind? What if he would be okay with it because Bad had already fallen for someone, had already been stolen out from under his nose before he had even gotten to the point where he could admit to himself that Bad was someone he considered his.

“If it was someone I already knew, and thought I got along with enough! Maybe! I don't know Skeppy!” He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. 

Brushing past Skeppy he half stomped up the stairs and the shorter man could only blink in surprise before he followed after the other. 

“Oh no, no you don't! Who do you know that you would be okay getting married to!? Is it Vurb?” Skeppy asked as he chased him into their base. 

“No! It's not Vurb and it doesn't matter, I'll drop it, I'll drop it! Strawberry and Blueberry can do whatever they want, if it happens it happens. But I say if it does happen, we name it Raspberry.” Bad said as he set the parrot down carefully on a table and started making busywork out of organizing a nearby chest of junk. 

“If you think I'm going to give up that easy you are sorely mistaken. Who in the world could you possibly be okay with marrying?” He was almost shouting at the end, after also setting Blueberry down on the same table with a soft scritch to the top of his head. 

Bad grumbled under his breath, and that only fueled Skeppy's frustration. 

“Bad, tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!” He said repeatedly, wondering if he could just annoy the answer out of him.

He wasn't sure why he was so hellbent on this, why he was so willing to push the other's buttons when he could obviously see how upset it was making his friend. It was a need, a deep seated feeling in his gut that made him feel sick that would just not let go until he got the answer. 

He let out a yelp as Bad whirled around and stalked towards him, backing him up to a wall and boxing him in with a hand on either side of his head. He couldn't breathe, all air stolen directly out of his lungs as he looked up at Bad, and swallowed thickly. He knew he was blushing, the heat in his face making him feel almost light headed. 

“Bad...?” He managed to squeeze out of his throat, voice high and tight. 

“You. Okay?” Bad said, his face twisted into a grimace for a moment before he sighed and went to back off. 

Skeppy had his hands out, catching Bad by the wrist before he could move more than a step. 

“Wha-what do you mean by that?” He asked quietly, not willing to let himself misunderstand what Bad was saying. 

He wouldn't be able to take it if he let himself hope and it all was just a misunderstanding. He had to be dead certain.

“I mean, that I would go along with an arranged marriage... if it was with you. You muffinhead.” He mumbled, looking away even as Skeppy's grin grew. 

“You mean that? You really, truly mean that, Bad?” He asked, voice thick with excitement. 

Bad looked back at Skeppy only for a moment and then nodded, suddenly bashful in the face of his friend looking so overjoyed. 

Skeppy threw himself at Bad, and they crashed to the floor in laughter as Skeppy peppered the other's face with kisses. 

“Bad, it wouldn't take an arrangement for that to work, you know. You don't have to make excuses.” Skeppy finally said as they calmed down, head on Bad's chest as they laid on the floor. 

“What are you trying to say, Skeppy?” Bad asked with a grin. 

“Come on Bad! Don't make me say it.” Skeppy whined, burying his face into the other's hoodie. 

Bad only laughs at him and wraps him up in his arms. 

“Skeppy, are we tog-” Bad started. 

“Yes.”

“You didn't even let me finish!” Bad laughed. 

“Don't care, the answer is yes. Yes, yes. Yes.” Skeppy said, before surging forward and catching Bad's lips with his own.


End file.
